


23

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17
Collections: Interactive chapter





	23

As I leave the carnival, I feel a little down. Tonight wasn’t supposed to play out like this. I ruined things with Blue, I ruined things with Cal, and I just feel like… I don’t know how I feel, actually. Empty? Sad? Heartbroken? Stupid?

I’m not even paying attention to what’s happening around me – probably not the best thing when you're about to drive – and I realize that I passed my car already. I go back and come across Bram, apparently leaving the fair too.

“Bram. Hi.”

“Simon? You’re leaving.”

“It’s getting late,” I say, unsure of why he sounds so surprised.

“I know, but… you and Cal…”

“Oh. No, it’s…” I feel so tired of everyone pushing me and Cal like it’s an evidence when the only person I want is Blue. “Trust me, Cal isn’t who I wanted tonight.” WHY am I even sharing that with Bram? He probably doesn’t care, asked for conversation because he was being polite, and is most likely embarrassed right now.

But then the most surreal thing happens. As I look at Bram to apologize for what I said and move on, he kisses me. As in: Bram Greenfeld just put his lips against mine. I can’t even begin to process any of it.

I understand what’s happening the moment he pulls back.

“Simon, I’m sorry, this was impulsive, and…”

“Blue,” I whisper.

He seems so relieved that I connected the dots before he had to explain that, no, he doesn’t randomly kiss people in parking lots on a regular basis.

I understand his impulse because suddenly, I am pulling on his sleeve to kiss him again. Bram takes a step forward and suddenly he is pinning me against a car I really hope is his. He wraps his arms around me and the kiss balances itself on the edge between sweet and passionate.

It makes everything else disappear. The car against my back, the sounds of the fair in the background, the people who might see us… everything but Bram’s soft lips and his arms around me, sheltering me from the winter air.

I can’t believe how down I felt ten minutes ago and how perfect my life is right now.

Bram lets go and I whisper: “I have to go. I’m grounded, I can’t miss my curfew.”

Bram’s eyes widen a little. I really need my brain to start thinking before talking… “So no chance of me seeing you tomorrow, then?”

“None.”

Bram lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll see you Monday then.”

“It’s two more days.”

He smiles. “I know. An eternity. I’m pretty sure we’ll make it, though.”

“Can we email?”

“We can even text.”

“Are you finally going to give me your number?”

“I have already given you my number.”

“When?”

Bram smiles and gently runs his fingers on my cheek. “I’ll tell you on Monday if you still haven’t found it by then, deal?”

“Deal.”

“So I still have time to kiss you goodnight?”

“I would be really disappointed if you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
